Heretofore, various plasticizers have been commonly utilized to plasticize polyvinyl chloride and other polymers. Typical plasticizers have included phthalate esters, phosphate esters such as tricresyl phosphate, adipates, azelates, oleates, and sebacates, various epoxy plasticizers; fatty acid esters derived from natural sources, and the like. Dioctyl sebaccate has been utilized as a plasticizer for neoprene.